


Shock to the System

by klutzy_girl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Family, First Dates, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, Pregnancy, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward's having a slight meltdown because his daughter's going on her first date and they just found out Skye's having twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shock to the System

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own SHIELD and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

An amused Skye watched as her husband paced back and forth across their living room floor. “You knew this day was coming someday, Grant.”

He sputtered at her for a few seconds before he found his words. “But not this soon! She’s fifteen!”

She laughed. “Exactly. And Mary’s found a girl she really likes – we should be happy for her. She’s growing up and that’s actually good for us.” Their daughter had struck up a friendship with a recently transferred SHIELD agent’s daughter about six months earlier, and feelings had recently developed on both sides. Mary never would have worked up the courage to ask her out so Skye was thrilled Diana finally did it earlier in the day.

Ward sighed and finally sat down next to her on the couch. Skye started running her fingers through his hair to calm him down, and the action helped just a little. “No woman is ever going to be good enough for my little girl.”

Skye couldn’t help it – she cracked up again. “I cannot believe those words just came out of your mouth, Grant Douglas. Mary is going to get her heart broken and that’s just a fact. It happens to everyone. But it’s time for her to grow up and start doing things we don’t like, like going out on a date. And you like Diana so stop pretending you don’t. They’re just going out to dinner and then Diana’s dad will drop Mary back off at home. There’s nothing to worry about. We trust her, don’t we?”

He reluctantly nodded. “You always know the right thing to say to calm me down, Skye. But I’m still a little worried about this. And they’re going out tomorrow?”

She moved closer to him and put an arm around Ward. “You don’t have to be worried, and yes they’re going out tomorrow since it’s Friday and they don’t have to worry about school. And don’t forget that we have our next ultrasound tomorrow.” 

“I could never forget that.” He put a hand on her rounding stomach and beamed from ear to ear. This pregnancy had been a complete surprise, but they were both excited about their second child. They should have realized that drunken sex the night of Skye’s fortieth birthday would lead to this but neither had thought anything of it at the time (Ward nearly dying on a mission led to Mary’s conception because both had been so frantic that the thought of contraception never crossed their minds). 

“You’re not going to talk to the baby again, are you?” Skye looked down at his hands to make sure they didn’t wander.

Ward scoffed. “No.” But that was a lie – he talked to the baby when she slept at night. He had done the same thing during her first pregnancy and didn’t plan to stop.

“Why don’t I believe you?” He was the only one she let touch her stomach when she was pregnant, however. Skye hated complete strangers coming up to her like it was their business her husband had knocked her up. 

“Because you know me.” His head came up and he kissed Skye. “Love you.”

“Me too, dork.” 

And when Mary came home a little while later, the three of them sat down together and watched a movie while they ate pizza. It was a tradition they hoped to keep up after the baby was born.

 

Ward dropped his keys when he stepped through the door the next morning and then bent down to pick them up. “My hands are still shaking,” he murmured.

“Not surprised at all.” Skye was still in shock herself because the doctor had found another baby hiding behind their first one (holy fuck) during the ultrasound. Twins! Two babies on the way, not one. It had something to do with her age, but she had turned him out after that little bombshell.

“We can handle two babies,” Ward assured her. He turned around to face his wife and hugged her. He kissed the top of her head and started smiling. Two babies were a shitload of work but he was starting to warm up to the idea. This could be exciting!

Skye crinkled up her nose. “You really think so?” She wasn’t looking forward to having to push two babies out of her (hard enough with just one) and everything else that needed to be doubled. But these were most likely the last children she and Ward were ever going to have, and at least they’d have built in friends. Mary had technically been alone for fifteen years of her life and that was all about to change. Sure, she had Jemma and Fitz’s daughter, Eva, to play with, but that wasn’t the same.

“I know it’s going to be. We need to tell the others.”

“Tell the others what?” Coulson asked, stepping through the hallway that led to the kitchen.

Skye narrowed her eyes but she wasn’t surprised in the least they were there. “What are you doing here? And is everyone else here?” And that’s when she noticed May heading to the fridge. 

“My oldest granddaughter is about to go on her first date and none of us wanted to miss that,” Coulson explained.

“You freaking out as much as I am?” Ward questioned.

“Of course I am.”

Skye just rolled her eyes and walked past him to see the others. Jemma grinned the instant she saw her and then cocked her head. “You look beautiful.”

“I’m huge already … and that’s because I’m having twins. Just found out today.” And then she braced herself for their reactions and wasn’t disappointed.

Jemma squealed and ran to hug her. “I knew it! It looked like there was more than one baby in there but I didn’t want to say anything in case I was wrong. Congratulations again!”

Fitz clapped Ward on the back. “Nice going.”

Trip laughed. “Only you two would go for drunken birthday conception and twins in one fell swoop.” And then he headed to the fridge to also find something to eat.

“How are you feeling?” May questioned. She couldn’t wait to meet her new grandchildren, especially since there hadn’t been any in a while.

“Exhausted and moody,” answered Skye. She was only thirteen weeks along and this was more tiring than her first pregnancy. At least she knew why now (and it wasn’t because she was older, no matter what Ward claimed).

Mary lit up but also glared when she walked into the kitchen and saw everyone. “Please tell me you’re not here because I have my first date. I thought we talked about this before! God, you’re all so embarrassing!”

“Mary Jemma,” warned Ward. 

She sighed. “Sorry. Daddy, you stay down here with Grandpa, Uncle Fitz, and Uncle Trip. I just want Mom, Grandma, and Aunt Jemma.” And the four women proceeded to stomp up the stairs to Mary’s room and left the boys alone.

“Are you excited?” Jemma could see it in her face and was thrilled that her niece was about to experience this right of passion.

“I really am. I like Diana and she’s one of my best friends. Having more with her is surreal but as cliché as this sounds, it’s like a dream come true.” She sighed happily.

Skye, Jemma, and May exchanged amused glances. “Well, my granddaughter needs to look pretty so let’s find you something nice to wear.”

“Grandma, I know what I want to wear.”

May raised her eyebrows. “Nice try, MJ, but it’s not working.” She was the only one who got away with the nickname since Mary hated it.

“Fine, let’s do this.” And then the four of them started to comb through Mary’s closet. It took them about half an hour before they found something they all loved.

Skye teared up when her daughter twirled around. “You look beautiful, Mary. I’m so happy for you.”

She eyed her mother warily. “Please don’t start crying again, Mom.” She usually tried to hide during her mother’s mood swings but wasn’t always successful.

They went downstairs just as the doorbell rang. Much to Mary’s horror, her father and grandfather answered it. Diana waved nervously. “Uh, hi? I’m here for Mary.”

“We know. You promise to treat her right, or I will find out and you don’t want to know what I’m going to do.” Coulson wanted the best for his granddaughter.

“Dad!” Skye scolded just as Mary let out a horrified “Grandpa!” 

Coulson just shrugged and turned around. “My work here is done,” he explained to a Trip and Fitz. Both of them were trying to look intimidating, but Fitz failed.

“Don’t mind my grandfather. He’s just a little overprotective,” Mary told Diana, who just laughed.

“No big deal, Mare. I get it.” She smiled nervously at her best friend/date.

“I like you, Diana, but I am Mary’s father. So please don’t hurt her.” Coulson had already done his duty so Ward didn’t add anything else.

“Go have fun!” Skye urged.

“Not too much fun!” Fitz piped up. 

“I’m not listening to you, Uncle Fitz.” But Mary hugged him quickly anyway and then returned to Diana’s side. When she was about to go out the door, Ward stopped his daughter. “What is it now?”

“You look beautiful, baby. Diana’s a lucky girl. Have fun tonight.” And even though he still wasn’t prepared for this, Ward kissed her forehead and watched as his daughter took another step into adulthood.

It was the first of many dates for Mary and Diana.

 

A few months later, the team gathered in a hospital room to welcome Skye and Ward’s newborns into the family. “Being a big sister is awesome so far.” Mary was still in awe of her little brother and sister and couldn’t wait to spend time with them at home.

Skye laughed. “You may change your mind in a few days.”

“She has been asking you for a younger sibling for years,” Fitz pointed out. He pulled Jemma closer to him, sad that their kids were at summer camp and couldn’t come visit.

“Do we have names yet? You’re killing me here,” Coulson complained but he shut up the instant his newest granddaughter was placed in his arms by May.

“So you stop getting broody. We’re not adopting,” she told him but her husband was too far gone to pay attention to anything she said.

Trip raised his hand. “Names would be nice. You kept us in the dark again, and Ward clammed up every time I asked.”

“Well, baby boy Ward has no name yet. We couldn’t figure one out. But the little girl in Grandpa’s arms is Brooke Christina Ward.”

Brooke yawned and waved around one of her tiny little hands. “Pretty sure she was the soccer player this entire time.” Ward never knew he could love this many people but he appreciated the fact that he was able to. He had a perfect wife and two amazing daughters and a son. Life honestly couldn’t get any better.

“I don’t remember it being this hard to name Mary.” That came from Jemma, who was itching to hold Brooke and stood behind Coulson on purpose to annoy him into giving the baby up.

Skye waved her husband back to her, and he couldn’t stop smiling at their son in her arms once he rejoined her sister. “That’s because Ward knew what he wanted to name her immediately. He told me he loved me and my real name and wanted to give it to our daughter. And then he wore me down but I’m glad he did. Mary fits her.”

Mary had heard this story plenty of times and just shrugged. “I love my name. And Brooke’s is pretty.”

“You know you could – “ 

“No,” Skye interrupted Coulson. “We are not naming him Philip so stop trying to convince of us that.”

He started pouting but Brooke drew his attention away. “Fine,” he mumbled.

Skye shifted around and handed their son to Ward. “You know that name we kept going back to? I know we agreed no theme names but I think it fits him.”

Ward looked down at his son. “You might be right.” And he fell in love all over again when the baby opened his eyes and stared at him.

“Okay then – it’s settled. We could make him happy and have it be the middle name,” she whispered.

“That’s fine with me.” God, he couldn’t believe he was a father again but it was more than nice. He wanted everyone home so he knew they’d be safe and comfortable.

Skye faced their family. “Then meet Brooke’s brother, Bailey Philip.” 

Coulson lit up. “My name’s in there somewhere so I’m happy.”

“I want another one,” Jemma suddenly said, sighing.

Fitz stood up straight. “You are aware we have a thirteen year old, a nine year old, and a five year old at home, yes?” He wanted another baby too but he didn’t want her making this decision just because of the Ward twins.

“Yes, I know that. And I know we can spoil our nieces and nephew and own children but I’ve been thinking about this for a while.” Jemma loved her job but she also loved being a mom. 

“Then let’s do it.” Fitz put his arms around his wife and then kissed her.

Ward urged Mary over to the hospital bed after stealing Brooke back from Coulson (he ignored the director’s protests about being denied baby time). “We need a picture of all five of us as a family for the first time.”

“I’ll do it!” May got out the camera and quickly snapped a picture of the newly expanded family (it was framed a few days later).

“You know, I was a little weirded out by this at first, but Brooke and Bailey are pretty awesome.” Mary sat down in one of the chairs and was delighted when her father handed her Bailey. Brooke went to Jemma a few seconds after that.

Ward sat down next to his wife on the bed. “I love you, Skye.”

“I love you too, Grant.” They had some pretty great kids and she adored the hell out of all three of them. Definitely the best surprises of her life.

Ward had the family he had always desired and even though he still occasionally had bad days, life was pretty great. And he was just thankful that Brooke and Bailey’s dating days were a long ways off.

When Brooke started fussing, Jemma handed her back to Skye. “Somebody desperately wanted her mummy,” she observed when the baby stopped crying the instant she was in her mother’s arms.

“I think somebody might be a mommy’s girl already.” Skye just watched her family in awe for the rest of the afternoon.

The Ward family may have gone through a lot of changes in the past few months but nothing bad had come out of them. And Skye and Ward couldn’t wait to take the twins home and see what life with three children was like. They even looked forward to the sleepless nights (mostly because Coulson and May were staying with them for a few weeks to help out).

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had this idea brewing for a few days before Comic-Con but was going to wait a while to post and then Chloe mentioned something again about Skyeward having twins. Pretty sure she loves the idea of it, and I hope it happens in the eventual series finale. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
